A Son of Apollo, A Daughter of Aphrodite, Many Possiblities
by ImmaHufflepuff
Summary: The New girl at Camp Half-Blood, Stella, catches Jay's eye quickly. How did they even end up? It still remains a mystery... ((I'm horrible at descriptions. Just read.)) Prequel to my other story Hail, Colin and Hannah, Twins of Artemis.


**A/N: This is a bit of a sequel to my other story _Hail, Colin and Hannah, twins of Artemis._ Though it only uses a few of the characters. Like; Colin and Hannah are not in this at all. In fact; this is before they went to camp. Stella and Jay are in the other story, and this is a one-shot of how they met, and how they came to be together. This is my first attempt at a one-shot, hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. All of the Percy Jackson related stuff belongs to Rick Riordan  
**

**POV: None, this is in third person.**

Jay sighed, how was he supposed to get training done when it was so hot outside?! He laid down in the shade of Thalia's Pine, the only cool spot in the whole camp.

There was one good thing about today. Chiron said new campers would be arriving today.

Due to arrive any minute, brought by the newest Jr. Protector, Redwood. Jay rather liked Redwood, not too serious, though he talked. A lot.

As Jay was lounging by the Pine, he heard the sound of what seemed two people panting. _The campers..._ He thought as he suddenly stood up.

Sure enough, climbing up Half-Blood Hill, was two teens, one girl, one boy. The girl looked about his age, with straight blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The boy seemed a bit older, probably about 15. He had dark hair and grey eyes though.

Trotting right behind them was Redwood, walking strangely, wearing pants that covered his furry hindquarters.

Redwood smiled and looked up at Jay, "These are the new campers. Meet Stella and Brandon."

Stella smiled brightly and waved. At this, Jay felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Which made him turn a slight pink color. He waved back at Stella, smiling sheepishly.

Redwood smiled, "I better get these two up to Chiron. See you tonight at Dinner, Jay." And with that, the three of them left for the Big House.

* * *

All throughout the day, Jay thought of Stella. The was she smiled. Her icy blue eyes...

The Dinner bell rang, and Jay walked into the line with other Apollo children. He glanced to his left and saw Stella and Brandon standing with the Hermes cabin.

_Either they haven't been claimed, or they are actually kids of Hermes._ He thought with mild curiosity.

Line by line, everyone piled into the mess hall for dinner. As expected, Stella and Brandon sat at the Hermes table, while Jay sat next to his half-sister, Jen, at the Apollo table.

Everyone piled food on their plates then walked to the gold brazier. Jay followed and stood in the lines, Stella and Brandon stood up awkwardly and walked to the line.

Who could blame them? This was an offering to godly parents. Though, Stella and Brandon had no idea who their parents were.

Jay dumped a bit of his food in the fire and muttered, "Apollo." Quietly. He walked with Jen back to the Apollo table, though secretly watching Stella out of the corner of his eye.

Right as Stella was about to dump her food into the fire, she started glowing pink. Literally. A pink aura surrounded her as she stood there awkwardly.

Almost as instantly as the aura appeared, Stella's jeans, shirt, and shoes disappeared; replaced by a long, silky white dress and black heels. Her blonde hair suddenly had beautiful curls, and looked like someone had poured glitter onto it. Her face was covered by makeup, even though she really did not need any.

Jay stopped breathing, his heart seemed to climb up into his throat, and he felt like he was trying to swallow a golf ball.

Almost everyone seemed like this effect had taken place upon them, except the Aphrodite table, which erupted in cheers.

Jay unglued his eyes from Stella and took a look at Brandon, who was wearing a leather suit, brown dress shoes, and his brown hair was spiked up.

Finally, Jay knew what was happening; Stella and Brandon were being claimed.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor of the pavilion and shouted, "Hail! Stella and Brandon! Children of Aphrodite!" He bowed his head. Everyone, including Jay, stood and bowed to Stella and Brandon.

Jay glanced up for a moment, and saw Brandon's face turning a darker red, and saw Stella turning slightly pink under the makeup.

* * *

Of course, Jay thought of Stella the rest of the night. During the fire, before he went to sleep... he had never acted this strangely towards a girl before, why now?

The next day was the same as the next; unbearably hot.

Jay sighed and made his way to Thalia's Pine, just as he had yesterday. He sat down and thought he heard a deep breath coming from the other side of the Pine.

He stood up slowly and edged around the Pine Tree. There, sitting in the same spot Jay had been the day before, was Stella, still wearing the beautiful clothes. Of course, Aphrodite's Blessing had not warn off yet.

Jay's heart started beating out of his chest, he knew this was the time to talk to her.

With much hesitation, he sat beside her and muttered breathlessly, "Hey."

Stella turned suddenly and smiled at Jay, "Hey." She said, turning pink once more. Jay's heart climbed into his throat as they started talking.

Jay didn't even have to think about what he was saying, Stella was _so_ easy to talk to.

The rest of this story remains... a mystery. Whenever someone asks them about how they got together, they just laugh and walk away; hand in hand.

**A/N**: **Here it is! My first attempt at a one-shot. Again, you probably won't know who these people are unless you have read my other story _Hail, Colin and Hannah, _****_Twins of Artemis._**


End file.
